Dusk Episode 8
Dusk Episode 8 Axel: What do you mean, not for long? ???: I'm going to kill you, then take your place. Roseline: No, you won't. ???: Is that a threat? Roseline: No, I just know the outcome, and if you were smart you would leave. ???: Why? Axel: Because, then you wouldn't have to die. Roseline: That is correct. ???: So, you just know, huh? Let's see if you're right or not. The man stabs Brandon through the chest. Brandon doesn't make a noise. Then he starts to laugh. His laughing progresses, getting louder and louder. Brandon looks up and his eyes show a weird pattern in them, with a tint of yellow in the middle. Brandon: You have done it now. (he laughs a little more) You just screwed yourself. (he starts to grin, making him a little bit creepy) His right arm transforms into a claw made of bone. Roseline: Mom, what's going on? Axel: See, before he became a vampire, he could turn into a dragon. Although his full power isn't there anymore, he can still use certain traits. ???: What? This guy is part dragon? Brandon (pulling the man's hand out of his chest): You've messed with the wrong man. (he laughs again) Brandon slams the vampire to the ground, then impales him. His arm turns back to normal and Axel and Roseline look at him weird. Brandon: I don't judge your powers. Axel: Sorry, it was just surprising. Brandon: So, what? Now you know why I'm feared. Axel: I'm sure that's not the only reason. Brandon: Let's just keep moving. Axel: Hey, no one has ever seen my power. I've never used it. Roseline: What is your power? Axel: You'll just have to wait and see. Roseline: Fine, but I'll make sure I see it. Axel: You do that. Brandon: Well, we're not going to get anywhere by standing here. Axel: Yea, let's move. Then, some more protesters come up. This time, they all are properly prepared. The leader raps silver chains around Brandon. Brandon: Agh! Dammit! Leader: Bring him back to base, kill the other two. Protester: Yes, sir. Brandon (being taken away): Run! Axel and Roseline try, but they catch them in chains as well. One protester pulls out a gun that uses silver bullets. Protester: I'm sure you three didn't see this coming, so you were tricked. Protesters make a circle around Axel and Roseline. Axel: Don't look sweetheart. When all seems lost, the protesters are killed by sword and some sort of energy. When the two look for their saviors, they see a man and a woman. Axel: Who are you two? ???: I'm Krow, and this is my sister, Aria. Axel: I'm Axel, and this is my daughter, Roseline. We're with the... Krow: Union, right? Yea, I know who you are. Axel: How did you know we were in danger? Krow: I saw the protesters, that was a dead giveaway. Axel: Are you two vampires? Krow: Yea, I know our powers are weird, but yes, we both are. Axel: So, are you fighting the war here? Krow: No, I'm trying to help the Union. Axel: Okay, as much as I like to ask questions, I have to save my husband. Roseline: Mom, do not chase after him. It will only put you in danger. He will be fine. Krow (looking at Roseline): A psychic, eh? It's been quite a while since I've seen one of those. Axel: How long? Krow: Look, let's not talk about this here. Aria. Aria: Yes? Krow: Can you find her husband? Aria: Yea, I already have a lead. Axel: Wait, you guys know who he is? Krow: I know who everyone is. Aria: I'll contact you when I have an update. Krow: Be careful. Aria runs in the direction that they took Brandon. Krow: Alright, come with me. (he starts running to a back alley) The three enter a small building. It's been shut down for years, but Krow uses it as his hideout. When they enter, Axel sees old books, dating back to the 600's. Axel: Wow, this place is amazing. I've never seen so much historic books in one place. Krow: It's not that great, I just wish I could've saved more. Axel: Sorry, I have a thing for history. Krow: Really? How old are you? Axel: I was born in the 1200's. Krow: Oh, I thought I was going to lose my title for a moment. Axel: Title? Krow: I am the oldest living vampire, ever. I was born in 652. Axel: Wow, and here I thought I was the oldest. How did you turn? Krow: I was turned when I was 23. Turned out my housekeeper was a vampire. I didn't know and one night, he cought me off guard. That same week I killed him, because of what he did to me. Axel: So, you must be an old school vampire, right? I mean, you feed on humans. Krow: I do not feed. There is no need. Axel: If you don't feed, you will die. Krow: Not when you've been around as long as me. Those “cravings” you have can be stopped by ignoring them. I wish not to harm humans, but I will if I must. Axel: You're almost not even a vampire then. Krow (sarcastically): Besides the fact that I can't eat food, am over 1400 years old, and still have fangs, I'd say I'm the closest thing to a human that our kind can get. Axel: I didn't mean to compare you, I'm sorry. Krow: Don't worry, I don't mind being compared. Axel: I want to know more, color me intrigued. Krow: There is a lot to tell. Let me see, I fought in the French revolution with Napoleon. That was interesting. I fought in The Revolution and Civil wars. I was a pilot in WWII, and Vietnam was a waste of my time. Axel: Wait, you fought in the Civil war? Krow: Yea, did you? Axel: I was with the North. Krow: Being how the world was, I was with the South. Don't worry, I'm against slavery, it's just that I didn't know better back then. Axel: I won't judge. Roseline: Sorry, to interrupt, but we still need to get to Dusk towers. Krow: Good luck. They have way too many vampire haters over there. There's no way you'd get passed that. Axel: Maybe if you helped. Krow: I knew I was going to get dragged into this. Fine, but I won't do any unnecessary killing, alright? Axel: Fine, just more for me. Krow: Then here, take this. (he gives her a sword that was on his wall) Axel: What's this? Krow: It's an old sword. Got it from a place with really interesting arms. That was Jack the ripper's sword. Yes, I know what you're thinking, “he didn't use a sword”. Well, you're right, but he did have one. So, take it. Axel: You're a swordsman, what will you use? Krow (pulling his katana off of his back): I'm using my pride and joy. This sword has been used for as long as I can remember. Alright, enough talk, let's go. To be continued...